


Romantic Advice

by some_storm



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, Every ship in this is unrequited, F/M, M/M, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/some_storm/pseuds/some_storm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin wants Varrick’s advice on talking to his crush, but the nature of the crush is not what Varrick was expecting.</p>
<p>
  <em>Varrick wasn't known to stop working on a project to do things like give people advice. Once he was on a roll he usually refused to stop for anyone. But Bolin, he was… special.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Advice

"Varrick, I need your advice"

Varrick looked up from the bits of film he was taping together and saw worried green eyes. 

Varrick wasn't known to stop working on a project to do things like give people advice. Once he was on a roll he usually refused to stop for anyone. But Bolin, he was… special.

"What’s the problem, champ?" Varrick asked pulling over another rolling chair for Bolin.

"Okay. So, I have a crush on someone and I want to try talking to them, or ask them out, or something… but I kind of afraid of how they will react." Bolin spilled out as he sat down.

Varrick churned a couple of names in his mind. The whole Eska thing seemed to be behind him now. He also seemed to be attracted to Ginger; in which case Varrick could see why Bolin was hesitant to talk to her. Ginger was pretty, but not particularly approachable, at least not if you didn't have boat loads of money. But then again, maybe it was Asami?

Varrick twirled his mustache. “You came to the right place, kid. Giving romantic advice is one of my many talents! Who’s the lucky lady?”

"Well, um. It’s… it’s a guy actually" Bolin admitted. He looked down at his feet, embarrassed.

Varrick nearly fell out of his chair but managed to compose himself before the younger man noticed. Well. That crossed every single name off his mental list, which made Varrick uncomfortable. He didn't like it when he didn't know the next move.

"Oh, I didn't mean to assume, the lucky gentleman?" Varrick strained to keep his face neutral, more neutral than was typical for the eccentric inventor. He pretended to pick some fluff off his blue jacket to avoid making eye contact.

"Well, he’s older than me, and really smart, and rich, and good looking. Why would someone like that want to go out with someone like me?" Bolin scuffed his boot on the floor.

Varrick's mind started making a new list:  
Older? Check.  
Smart? Check.  
Rich? Check.  
Good Looking? Double check.

Varrick wished he had fixed his hair before Bolin had had entered the room. His hair looked great, as usual of course, but there was always room for improvement. Especially in situations like these.

"Oh, come on now, Bolin." Varrick felt his heartbeat quicken as he leaned toward Bolin and rested his hand on the earth bender’s thigh. "You’re charming, funny, and a real tiger shark to boot. You just need to tell this guy how you feel. He’d be lucky to have you."

"Really?" Bolin's eyes brightened a bit.

Varrick put on his best smolder. “Really.” Varrick leaned in even closer “In fact, you should tell him how you feel right now!”

"Right now?" Bolin asked still a little unsure of himself.

"Right now." Varrick repeated with a soft smile. "There’s no time like the present, after all!" he added, as he gave a pat to Bolin’s leg.

Bolin stood up suddenly, his look of insecurity replaced with a bright smile. ”You’re right, I’m going to go tell General Iroh how I feel.” 

Bolin bent down and pulled a slightly stunned Varrick into an awkward hug, with Varrick's nose smushed into Bolin's shoulder. “Thank you so much for your advice.”

"mmfph" Varrick's eye twitched. "Heh… Yeah, You… go get him, tiger shark." Varrick called to Bolin's back as the earth bender rushed out the door and closed it behind him.

"Yeah…" Varrick pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair. "Zhu Li?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Get me a drink; something a little stronger than tea."

Zhu Li poured a shot of desert cactus liquor and handed it to her employer.

"You want some romantic advice Zhu Li?" Varrick didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "Never fall for someone who likes someone else; it just makes you feel terrible."

Zhu Li frowned and adjusted her glasses “I’ll keep that in mind. Sir.”


End file.
